


The Hale-Stilinski Family Alphabet

by frozenorange



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenorange/pseuds/frozenorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hale-Stilinski is the son of Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. He's six months old, blue eyes, light brown hair. He doesn't look like Derek or Stiles but that is because he's been adopted. Oh, and he's a werefox. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Each chapter will be a one shot, more details in the note at the beginning of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L is for Luke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Effystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystar/gifts).



> This is an alphabet fic. Each chapter will be a one shot involving Luke, the one shots will revolve around a word and they will be totally unrelated to each other, unless stated otherwise. The first chapter explains how Luke became part of Stiles and Derek lives, but from that on, it will be a collection of one shots.

Luke Hale-Stilinski is a six months old boy, son of Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. Well, actually Deaton said Luke was only four months old, but the sheriff insisted that Luke looked at least eight months, maybe even a bit older than that, so Stiles and Derek decided to say he was six months old. Age is just a number anyway, nobody really cares about it. Luke is growing so fast that for all they know tomorrow they might wake up and find out that Luke can talk. He’s babbling already and Stiles is quite sure babies usually start talking around their first year of age, and Derek said that they even start walking around that time and not six months, like Luke tries to do when he grabs onto the sofa and stands on his wobbly legs. Hours spent on old, dusty books taught Stiles that the reason he’s growing so fast might be the fox. Oh right, because Luke Hale-Stilinski is a fox. Well, a werefox. No matter how many times they explain it, it always sounds weird.

 

“Wait, he what?” Scott asks confused, looking at the fox in his arms. Scott’s the first one in Derek pack who gets to meet little Luke. Stiles doesn’t tell him about the baby until the day he texts him and tells him to come over on Saturday for lunch because he wants to make a barbeque and Derek got enough meat for all the pack. He also tells him that he’ll get to meet the new addition to the Hale-Stilinski family, which has Scott bouncing with joy the whole way to the Hale house. He was quite surprise to find out that the new addition was a fox kit.

“He’s a boy,” Stiles says as he watches Derek cook the meat on the grill, sweat makes his white tank top cling to his chest and back, giving Stiles a good view from his spot on the porch swing.

Scott blinks, tilting his head as he inspects the fox, making the big eyed puppy whine. “I’m quite sure human boys are not covered in fur, Stiles.”

“He’s a shapeshifter,” Stiles mumbles, leaning further into the cushions of the swing as he keeps eye fucking his husband from across the backyard. “But he hasn’t changed back yet.”

“How do you know he’s not just a fox?” Scott asks as he stands, handing the kit back to Stiles who cradles him to his chest protectively.

Stiles waves a hand dismissively at the question, standing up with Luke in his arms to make his way to the table, Scott following suit. “You have to ask him that,” Stiles says, jerking his head towards Derek as he puts Luke down on the folded blanket on the grass, close enough to the table that Stiles and Derek can keep an eye on him, but not too close that he might get hurt if something accidentally falls from the table.

“Well, the healing. And he does understand us,” Derek shrugs before he starts serving the meat. “I think he doesn’t want to shift back though, as if something is blocking him.”

Scott listens eagerly as he sits at the table, “Do you think he knows how to shift back? Or was he born this way?”

Stiles shakes his head as he fills their glasses with coke, “We have no idea, we found him like this. For all we know, he might have been born this way and he has no idea he’s a human. It’s highly unlikely, but at this point we don’t know anymore.”

“He was wounded when we found him, if shifting was a reaction to fear or pain, he might not know how to shift back,” Derek adds as he sits at the table, he’s the last one to join and only when he’s seated Stiles gets ready to devour his lunch, eager to taste the juicy meat Derek cooked. And maybe even hunted, Stiles really doesn’t want to know where their lunch comes from.

“You can always teach him?” Scott suggests, pouring an obscene amount of barbecue sauce on his meat. “Or use the alpha eyes?”

Stiles snorts out a laugh and covers his mouth with his hand, trying to mask his laughter with a cough when Derek flushes and looks at Stiles sideways. “That’s a funny story,” Stiles starts, dabbing at his lips with a paper napkin. “We tried that, too. We tried almost everything, to be honest. But when Derek tried the alpha eyes and growl, well,” Stiles tries to hide his amusement once again and sips some of his coke before he continues, making Scott even more interested in the story.

“Then what? Did it not work?” Scott prompts, eager to know why his friend is trying not to laugh at Derek.

“It did not, my friend,” Stiles says, turning to look at his husband with a sly grin. “Instead of shifting back, when Derek growled, Luke showed him his blue eyes and growled right back.”

“That’s amazing!” Scott says, eyes widening in surprise at what his friend told him. “That boy has balls.”

There’s pride in both Stiles and Derek’s eyes when they nod, though a small wave of sadness comes from Derek when he adds, “If that didn’t work though, we don’t know what might.”

Stiles is quick to reach over, grab Derek’s hand in his and squeeze, “Just give him time, Derek. It will happen at some point, there’s no need to rush it. He will shift when he’s ready.”

Derek nods slowly, looking up at Stiles with nothing but hope and love in his eyes, but Scott accidentally dropping his fork on the plate breaks the moment the two husbands are sharing. “I’m sorry,” he quickly grabs the fork and puts it back where it belongs on the plate. “But Stiles is right, give him time, when he will feel comfortable enough he will shift. He needs to understand that he’s in a safe environment before he lets his guard down.” They both know Scott has a point, but looking at Luke now, rolling among the flowers in Stiles and Derek’s garden makes Stiles wonder just how much Luke had let his guard down already. And if Scott is right, maybe it’s just a matter of days until Luke shifts back. He doesn’t want to talk about their son anymore, because as much as he and Derek love Luke, the thought that the might stay a fox forever never fails to make them sad. Stiles is quick to change the topic, he smiles around a mouthful of vegetables, “So, are you and Allison considering one?”

 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Derek chuckles as he sits on the bed next to Stiles, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Stiles is sitting on the bed, Luke fast asleep in his arms.

“I’m just thinking of what Scott said,” Stiles admits, running a finger through Luke’s fur, making him stir. “Maybe it really is just a matter of feeling safe and being comfortable.”

Derek scoots closer, wrapping one arm loosely around Stiles’ waist and pulling him close, “Maybe. I think we’re doing our best to make him feel comfortable, though. I mean, you even got us fox onesies.”

Stiles snorts and looks up at Derek, “Luke loved that. He really did, plus we can use those in other occasions, too.”

Derek rolls his eyes and shakes his head fondly, “What I’m saying, is that I don’t know what else we can do.” He looks down at their son, because even if he’s a fox for now Luke will always be their son, and gently cups the kit’s muzzle. In his sleep, Luke nuzzles Derek’s palm and rumbles deep in his chest, wagging his tail happily.

“Wait, I got an idea,” Stiles whispers urgently, trying his best not to shout and move too much. “Take off your shirt.”

Derek’s eyes widen in confusion, “What? No! Not with Luke in the room, Stiles!”

“No, you don’t get it. Take off your shirt and lie on the bed. Please, Derek,” Stiles urges.

“Okay, okay, just don’t wake Luke,” Derek says as he takes off his shirt, tosses it to the side and lies on his back, looking up at Stiles. As soon as he’s settled, Stiles places Luke on his chest. At Derek’s questioning gaze, Stiles replies with a grin as he takes off his shirt. “Body heat,” he says as if it’s the biggest discovery of all time. “You know how the betas used to have puppy piles when they were distressed? I know we’ve often cuddled Luke but maybe if we’re not wearing clothes our scents are more pure.”

Luke stirs and hums happily as he nestles more comfortably on Derek’s chest. When Stiles’ naked torso is pressed against Derek’s, offering Luke a warm nest, the fox rumbles happily and goes back to sleep.  

“I see what you mean, it makes sense,” Derek whispers, turning to kiss Stiles softly.

“Let’s hope it works,” Stiles sighs, looking down at their pup.

Derek closes his eyes as he mumbles, “Tomorrow morning we’ll find out.”

Neither of them manages to sleep that night, too excited to fully rest. They’re both awake when, a couple of hours after they got settled, Luke starts shifting. He starts moving a bit on Derek’s chest, he kicks one leg out, then he tickles Stiles’ belly with his tail and finally in the blink of an eye they find themselves with a real baby. A pair of big, blue eyes look up at Derek and Stiles with a huge grin.

Stiles’s grin matches Luke’s wide one as he reaches forward and runs a finger down the baby’s chubby cheek, “Hey there, Lukey.” He’s so excited that he can barely breathe, too much in awe to say or do much. Luke squeals happily and reaches forward for Stiles, trying to touch his nose.

Derek takes Luke in his hands with a proud smile. “Here, hold him,” he says as he sits up and carefully places Luke in Stiles’ arms. Stiles is almost shaking with excitement when the baby is finally placed in his hold. “There, breathe.”

“Hey Loo,” Stiles whispers, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Derek’s arm around his waist is enough to keep him grounded, it’s enough for him to know that this is real, that he is holding their son and this, this is just the beginning of a new chapter in their life. Stiles could cry, and at some point he just might, because against all odds he and Derek have a baby. He doesn’t have their genes, he probably doesn’t even have their looks, but that doesn’t matter, because what Luke has is their love.


	2. Q is for Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all they need is some quiet.

Werefox babies magically appearing from nowhere don’t come with a handbook on how to raise them. Stiles and Derek have to improvise, which means that when Luke wakes them up at three in the morning wailing from his room, they have no idea what to do.

Derek’s holding a spoon of baby food in front of Luke’s lips, who just eyes the mixture, and bawls his eyes out, completely distressed.

“I told you, Derek, he’s not hungry!” Stiles sighs and leans over the counter dramatically.

“It’s not pain either, Stiles!” Derek snaps back, glaring at his husband from his position on the kitchen stool. “I don’t know what he wants.”

Stiles sighs as he picks up Luke in his arms and rocks him gently, making soothing noises as he tries to comfort the baby and put an end to the distress. “Maybe the diaper?” Stiles whispers, glancing at Derek from over Luke’s shoulder.

Derek shakes his head as he puts the jar of food back in the fridge. “I can’t smell anything.”

“What’s wrong baby boy, hm?” Stiles asks in a soft tone, still bouncing Luke up and down in his arms. The baby doesn’t reply, which is not strange considering that he doesn’t talk. He doesn’t stop crying, though, which is not good.

It’s only at that point that Derek gets an idea. “Hand him over,” he says, almost orders as he reaches forward to  grab Luke from Stiles hands. Stiles passes Luke to Derek without too many questions, hoping Derek will know what to do. Maybe it’s supernatural stuff Stiles has no idea about.

As soon as Luke is in Derek’s arms, he goes quiet. Stiles can’t even take a relieved sigh that the baby’s lower lip start to wobble again. Not even being in his Alpha’s arms is helping, so Derek follows with his idea and unlocks the backdoor, going in the backyard. It’s around midnight, and the air is cold, the chill breeze ruffling Stiles’ hair as soon as he walks out.

“He’s going to get cold,” Stiles points out, inching closer to his husband. Derek doesn’t reply, he just smiles and points to Luke with a small jerk of his head. The baby is not crying anymore, his big eyes are focusing on the moon, and he seems to be enjoying being out under the stars.

Curious, and slightly surprised as well, Stiles moves to sit on the steps of the porch, looking up at their baby. Derek joins Stiles after a few seconds, and the three of them end up sitting under the stars as Luke visibly relaxes, feeling in his element once again. Stiles is itching to ask, wonder how Derek knew this was what Luke needed, but he doesn’t dare interrupt the quiet moment, not when Luke’s eyes seem to drop closed, and the baby seems to be falling asleep once again.

“It’s his senses,” Derek explains quietly as he holds the baby in his arms, one finger running down the baby’s chubby cheek as he yawns. “He’s used to sleeping under the stars, in the cold night. He’s used to the quiet, this kind of quiet, not the silence of the house. Being warm and not in a bed of leaves made the little man feel disoriented.”

Stiles wonders if Derek can read minds, but he nods. His voice is nothing but a soft whisper when he admits, “I thought our scents would be enough to make him feel at home.”

“And they do,” Derek confirms, looking up from Luke to meet his husband’s eyes. “But this is what he’s used to, he has to learn to live in a house, to be around people. It will take time.” There’s no point in lying, raising Luke won’t be easy, not when he had been a fox for so long, maybe his whole, short life.

“Then from tomorrow, we’ll all sleep out,” Stiles says as he curls up closer to Derek. “It will be like camping, only it will be in our backyard.”

Derek chuckles, pressing a quick kiss to Stiles’ forehead, “Maybe just opening the window will be enough. That way he can have air from outside and smell nature without actually being in it.”

“Good thinking,” Stiles smiles as he looks down at Luke, there’s only love and adoration in his eyes, and maybe a bit of wonder, too, because it still amazes him that they have a son. “But tonight, we’re sleeping out here.”


End file.
